Happy Birthday, Four!
by Mad As The Joker
Summary: It was my friend's birthday a couple of days ago, so I decided to write her a fanfiction... Er...


**A/N: Hi guys!**

**So, this one-shot is dedicated to my friend, Four. It was her birthday a couple of days ago and I wanted to give her something REALLY SPECIAL! **

**Lately I've been reading this web comic called Homestuck. Idk, It's just really addicting and asdfghjkl; and Four's also into it, and she has a crush on this character called Jake English. Therefore, I decided to write a fanfiction in which Jake English and her end together xD**

**Also, I decided to add some OCs which are my friends in real life, so in this fanfiction you might see weird names like Padawan, Twelve, Two, Ten, etc.. Those are actually their nicknames. **

**Here's a list of the OC:**

**Clara**

**Padawan (Julia)**

**Ten (Julia)**

**Twelve (Pedro)**

**Two (Gabriel)**

**Amanda (Me hehe)**

**So, yeah... Four, happy ****belated**** birthday! I love you 3 **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Homestuck, although I wish I did cause it's awesome :|**

* * *

Be the birthday girl:

Your name is JULIA, you just became FOURTEEN years old. Most of your friends call you FOUR, because of a weird fanfiction you wrote long time ago, and KITTY or SELINA since you've once claimed to be Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman. You've, somehow, reached GOD TIER and you are the WITCH OF SPACE, and thanks to your fellow Rouge of Blood, you have DOG EARS. Your strife specibus is WANDKIND. Your biggest interests are BATMAN, YOUNG ADULT NOVELS, WRITING FANFICS, ROLEPLAYING and of course, the adorable JAKE ENGLISH. You've had a crush for him for a really long time, but you never had the courage to do it.

... ...

Your birthday party is amazing so far. All your friends, whether they were trolls or humans showed up. Well, all your friends except for Jake English. You can't help but sigh and wonder if he was ever going to arrive.  
You've had a major crush on him since you two've met. It was love at first sight. Well at least for you, it was. For Jake you were just a friend of his, although, you wish you were something else. You wish you were more than friends. You shake your head and ignore the fact that it might never happen.  
"GOG DAMN IT! WHO PUT THIS BUCKET IN HERE?!" shouts Karkat behind you. "TAKE THAT NASTY THING AWAY FROM ME!"  
You turn around and see your friend, Amanda, picking up the bucket and showing it to Karkat. "But it's just a bucket.." she says calmly "There's nothing wrong with it."  
"Not again." you murmur, letting out a small chuckle.  
"OF COUSE THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT! IT'S A FUCKING BUCKET!" Karkat yells. And you chuckle once again.  
Amanda knows how the trolls use buckets, and she knows that not only Karkat but a lot of trolls feel uncomfortable when there is a Bucket near them.  
"Exactly. It's a bucket." she giggles. Amanda loves to piss off Karkat, she've done it so many times. And it's always fun to watch, indeed. She smiles and bats her eyes innocently. You thought they'd be great Kismesis.  
Boy, you sure love a good blackrom.  
After a bit of discussion Amanda giggles and puts de bucket away. Karkat glares at her for a moment before going outside. Nepeta follows him.  
You sit down near your friend, Clara, and watch your other friends have fun with their Moirials and Matesprit.  
Amanda sits next to Gamzee and blushes as Gam offers to share a can of Faygo with her. (You never tasted that drink in your life, but it sure seemed disgusting.) Padawan having a conversation about horror movies with Kanaya and Vriska, Ten's with Sollux while trying on his glasses. Tavros, Dave and Dirk are having a rap competition. You see Roxy by herself getting drunk and wasted while Twelve and Two try to get Vriska's attention.  
You laugh when you remember the first time Two met Vriska. "Dude! She looks like Megan Fox!" he whispered a little too loud to Twelve.  
"Is he here yet?" Clara asks, forcing you to come back to reality.  
By "he", Clara meant "Jake"' she knew about your feelings for him.  
"Nope." You sigh.  
"He might have lost track of time, but I bet he's on his way right now."  
"I hope so, Clara," you say.  
Eridan walks swiftly towards you and Clara. "Hello, Ladies."  
"See ya," you say to Clara before standing up and walking as far away as possible from Eridan.  
It's not that you hate Eridan. He's cool and all, but, he's always trying to hook up with not only you but all your friends.  
All of them.  
You watch Eridan flirt with Clara and chuckle when she looks at you with a "Can I kill him now?" look on her face. You shake your head and mouth to her. "Later." and Clara smirks. You chuckle once again.  
The party goes on until a couple of people decide to leave and the rest who stayed decided to watch a movie. You sit next to Padawan and Jade. Although you three are really close together, Eridan manages to slip between Padawan and you and put his arm around you. You sigh and decide to let him.  
As soon as the movie starts the doorbell rings. You roll your eyes as you stand up and head towards the door.  
"Yes?" you open the door wide enough to see who's outside.  
Then you see him.  
The black-headed boy, with green eyes. He looks down at you and winks. "Hey, Julia."  
When you hear his smooth british accent, a small giggle escapes your lips. "Hey, Jake." you realize he's been kept waiting outside for too long. "Please, come in." You move out of the way so Jake can come in.  
"Sorry for my tardiness"  
"Oh, it's fine. I don't mind." you close the door and walk behind Jake.  
You hear some chuckles behind you and remember that there are still people in your house. You give yourself a mental facepalm as you turn around to face the others and glare at them.  
"So, um Jake." you turn back around again "We are watching a movie, would you like to join us?"  
"Of course! But first I'd like to give you your birthday present."  
You felt yourself blushing while Clara, Padawan and Nepeta made that cute, yet sometimes annoying "Aaaaaaw" sound.  
"Mothefucking Awww" says Gamzee.  
You don't like the fact that it made you blush even more.  
"A present?" you said "You shouldn't have-"  
"Yes, I should have. Now come along" he grabbed your hand and ushered you to your room.  
As you two leave the room you can hear Amanda and Nepeta shouting "OTP"  
Jake sits on your bed and waited for you to sit too. You close the door and awkwardly sits down in front of him. You try smiling but miserably fail. He looks at you for a good ten seconds and sighs.  
You sigh too, yet not sure what to do. So you two just glare motionless at each other.  
"So..." you finally break the silence but Jake stops you with a kiss.  
You gasp once, surprised because you never saw that coming. But then you close your eyes. And then, you kiss him back, smiling under the kiss. You feel butterflies in your stomach and your cheeks get warm.  
When Jake finally breaks the kiss and your smile grows bigger.  
"What was that all about?" You ask, looking at his big green eyes.  
"I kind of... Sorta.. Like you, Julia."  
"I kind of like you, too, Jake"  
Outside your door you can hear some of your friends giggling.  
"Go away, fuckasses!" you yell.  
They keep giggling.  
You open the door and see no one. You look down and you see a bucket.  
Behind you, Jake is chuckling. You kick the bucket away and turn back to him, closing the door behind you.  
"Sorry about that."  
He shook his head. "It's alright"  
"They're just overreacting"  
"Aren't they always?"  
You two chuckle and you sit back on your bed again. There is a silence, and you two just sit there looking at each other.  
"We should get going," you say, breaking the silence.  
"Let's stay here for a bit more."  
"Bet they are waiting for us to start to movie" You stand up.  
"Then, let them," Jake grabs your hand and pulls you closer. You two fall on your bed and he kisses you on the forehead.  
You close your eyes and take a deep breath. Jake plays with a loose lock of your hair and smiles. Every once in a while you could hear someone trying to spy on the both of you. You'd just giggle and ignore them.  
You two just lay there, staring at each others eyes. You don't know how long you two stay like that, but there is one thing you know for sure.  
In that moment, you were infinite.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, added a "The Perks of Being A Wallflower" reference at the end bc I can. So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed this poor excuse for a fanfic. **


End file.
